


Every madness has its own logic

by Kofaros



Series: were never good [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Good Death Eaters, M/M, Marauders Bashing (Harry Potter), Sane Tom Riddle, Seer Regulus Black
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kofaros/pseuds/Kofaros
Summary: Регулус видит и слышит то, чего нет в настоящем. Дар прорицания, но почему он видит прошедшие события? В Хогвартсе на отголоски его дара влияет магия. Сильнее всего там ощущается магия Дамблдора. Вот у кого столько сожалений и страхов, что у Реджи голова разрывается от образов.Но он цепляется за некоторые. Те, что принесут Дамблдору погибель раньше, чем старик успеет заметить.
Relationships: Bartemius Crouch Jr./Augustus Rookwood, Regulus Black & Bartemius Crouch Jr., Regulus Black & Severus Snape, Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Severus Snape
Series: were never good [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896712
Kudos: 14





	1. headache

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Every madness has its own logic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717248) by [ddavidson851](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddavidson851/pseuds/ddavidson851)
  * Translation into English available: [Every madness has its own logic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746179) by [Kofaros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kofaros/pseuds/Kofaros)



Дар прорицания, дар пророка, проклятое зрение. Люди называют это по-разному. Вот только это ни дар, ни проклятие, то и другое одновременно. Звуки и образы прошлого, настоящего и будущего. Сны. Пророчества. Истинные чувства окружающих. Безошибочная интуиция. У каждого это проявляется по-разному, но ноша одна в итоге. Разум не выдерживает наплыва информации, сердце не выдерживает, если увидел одно, а получил совсем другое. Люди с этим _даром_ редко живут долго. Головная боль и мигрени, сумасшествие, отчаяние, алкоголизм, злоупотребление силой. Одни из причин, почему такие люди умирает рано, не редко покончив с собой.

Люди-пророки отличаются от других. Словами, движениями, глазами. О их даре редко догадываются окружающие. Люди боятся такого дара в глубине души. Думают, что с ним жизнь стала бы легче. 

Вытирая кровь, бегущую из носа, Регулус хочет смеяться над подобным. Потому что ему нисколько не легче жить в этом мире. В семье Блэк от дара остались лишь отголоски. Арктуруса мучают мигрени, а Беллатриса сошла с ума еще в юности. Теперь Реджи приближается к ее состоянию. Он задается вопросом, когда он начнет кидать Непростительные в тех, кто ему не нравится. 

Он видит и слышит то, чего нет в настоящем. Дар прорицания, но почему он видит прошедшее? В Хогвартсе на отголоски его дара влияет магия. Сильнее всего там ощущается магия Дамблдора. Курсу к четвертому Регулус наконец разобрал некоторые свои сны. Там были Альбус, юная девушка и человек по имени Геллерт. Поэтому Регулус углубился в историю.

Отец Дамблдора умер в Азкабане, мать умерла при странных обстоятельствах, когда в доме была младшая сестра Альбуса, о которой почти никто не знал, пока ее не похоронили. Девушка умерла из-за Альбуса, Гриндевальда и брата директора. Регулус никогда не верил в идеальность Дамблдора, давно не разговаривал с собственным братом и не говорил о даре родителям. У Реджи стены комнаты в газетных вырезках, но он не уверен почему именно. Дела Волан-де-Морта то, чего подросток хочет избежать, чтобы не погрязнуть в безумии. 

Может, из-за этих поисков, может, нет, но на четвертом курсе Регулус видит что-то странное. _Отпечатки лап, полнолуние и умирающего Северуса._ Такие отпечатки лап юный Блэк видел однажды у дома Блэков. Сириус. Северус следил за Мародерами и сказал, что у него есть подсказка, как отомстить четверке. Реджи спал в Выручай-комнате вместе с Барти, когда он соединил точки. Регулус оделся и покинул комнату, оказавшись недалеко от кабинета Дамблдора. К сожалению, директор уже шел туда с Поттером и Снейпом.

Регулус хотел спрятаться за углом, но вместо этого выходит прямо перед директором. Брови Альбуса чуть приподнялись.

-Регулус, мой мальчик, что ты здесь делаешь в столь поздний час? 

Подросток наклонил голову, прищурив белые глаза.

-Северусу нужно срочно вернуться домой. Из-за матери. Вы же не будете мешать, директор? _Мало ли что случается с девушками, пока члены семьи находятся в Хогвартсе._

Альбус буквально окаменел. Северус встревоженно глянул на младшего мага.

-Что с мамой?..

-Минутку, Регулус, нам нужно кое-что обсудить с Северусом...

-Я не остаюсь, - рявкнул Снейп. - Моя мама важнее, чем ваши безмозглые львы, профессор!

-Это нормально, - сказал Реджи. - _Недовольство трусов - похвала для храбрецов._ \- Эти слова он слышал во сне несколько раз. 

Правый глаз Реджи едва заметно подсветился голубым и у Дамблдора расширились глаза. Без дальнейших слов Регулус схватил Северуса за рукав и потянул за собой. В коридоре остались непонимающий Поттер и слегка побледневший директор.

Регулус молча привел Северуса в Выручай-комнату. Барти уже потирал сонные глаза.

-Реджи, ты где был?  
___________________________________________

Забавная вещь. Маги так гордятся своими способностями, говорят, что они выше маглов, но на деле? _Они ничего не знают о магии._

Долг жизни. Человек обязан другому жизнью. Скверная вещь, ведь жизнь величайший дар магии. За ее спасение может взиматься огромная плата. Некоторые этим пользуются, потому что такова человеческая природа. Спасенный может оказаться в ловушке. Если не понимает, что магия не идет одним путем. 

Регулус не знает, как Дамблдор или Поттер хотели использовать долг жизни. В любом случае это бы не закончилось хорошо для Северуса. Джеймс Поттер спас Северуса _физически._ Это имеет большое значение. Потому что можно попросить магию решить, правда ли это долг жизни Снейпа, если _спасенными_ были друзья Поттера, а не Снейп. Позволить магии самой судить, потому что магия знает куда больше людей, как бы это не отрицал один старый директор. 

Магия ярко вспыхнула в воздухе, освобождая Северуса от мнимого долга. Очевидно, Джеймс думал лишь о своих друзьях, но не слизеринце. Это не удивляет, но это еще одно напоминание того, что мир не черно-белый. Если факультет храбрейших поступает подобным образом, то что происходит там, куда не смотрят глаза обывателей?

Регулус сказал о матери Северуса, потому что его дед знаком с ее родителями. Принцы могли отречься от дочери, но они все еще надеялись, что она вернется. Реджи делает все по наитию. Собирает вещи Снейпа в его чемодан и прямо посреди ночи отправляется с ним к Принцам через камин.

Больше в Хогвартс Северус не возвращался. Чистокровные быстро узнали о том, что он наследник семьи Принц. Остальные ученики узнали, что Тобиас Снейп отправился в тюрьму за жестокое обращение с женой и сыном. Многие осудили Мародеров, потому что идиоты отравляли жизнь бедного парня в школе, единственном месте, где он мог скрыться от отца.

Регулус видел, что первое время они и Дамблдор были напряжены, думая, что правда о Люпине выплывет, но потом успокоились. Северус был их главной мишенью для пранков, без него они переключились на других. И тем это не понравилось. Вопрос времени, когда кто-то ответит.

Подумав, Реджи как-то позвал Пивза и дал ему несколько магловских предметов, которые покупал тайком и хранил в зачарованной сумке. Когда Мародеры разыграли слизеринцев, чуть не отправив пару из них в лазарет, Пивз ответил им. Все их нижнее белье оказалось вывешено в большом зале, вместе с мантией-невидимкой Поттера. Это объяснило, как четверка так легко избегала обнаружения. _Хотя было что-то еще._

Реджи сидел на перилах движущейся лестницы, наблюдая за красными от смущения подростками и слыша чистый смех, что давно не гулял по этим коридорам. Он слышал и видел то, что было раньше. Печально видеть, как все изменилось. Но была в этом и забава. Он видел, как мрачная Эванс несется в библиотеку. Очевидно, Северус наконец разорвал их токсичные отношения. Она умна, но у нее нет такого таланта, как у Принца. Интересно, теперь она сойдется с Поттером?

Регулус чувствовал на себе взгляд сквозь очки-половинки, но не поворачивался. Он уже понял, что Дамблдор не хочет признавать свои ошибки. Не хочет верить в то, что ему не нравится. Вероятно, пока он думает, что слова юного Блэка были просто совпадением.  
___________________________________________

_Вокруг пляшет голубое пламя, но аврор тихо мурлычет, почти танцуя среди огня. Здесь все равно никого больше нет, ему нечего стесняться. Но кое-кто там был._

_-Вы прямо провоцируете напасть на вас, директор, - произнес сиплый голос._

_-Тогда вам стоит поспешить, Лорд Гриндевальд. - Аврор сверкнул озорной улыбкой. - Пока вас не опередили._

_Темный маг мгновенно оказался рядом, хватая брюнета за талию._

_-Никогда. Я вырежу на тебе свой знак, чтобы все видели, что ты мой._

Реджи выдохнул, окидывая спальню мутным взором. _Знак Гриндевальда?_ Подростку пришлось вернуться в детство и перечитать детские сказки. Он нашел потомков Певереллов и окинул взглядом стены в своей комнате. Газетные вырезки распологались по датам. Волан-де-Морт становился все безжалостнее и уродливее. Темная магия? Но Гриндевальд до последнего хорошо выглядел. В душе Регулус считает, что именно Гриндевальд сильнее из двух Темных Лордов. 

Сириус сбежал из дома, родители сотрясают воздух руганью. Реджи спокойно роется в семейной библиотеке. Кикимер охает на то, что подросток не спит днями, но не может помочь. Эльф знает, что тут уже никто не поможет. 

Регулус пролистал нужную книгу и кинул ее через плечо, беззвучно засмеявшись. Дамблдор наживает себе врагов одного хуже другого. _Он свой собственный худший враг._  
________________________________________________________

На пятом курсе у Регулуса начали трястись руки. Он не чувствует боль, лишь онемение. Будто он провалился в вату. Он совсем не хочет провести остаток жизни вот так. Блэк все чаще сидит у озера, даже пропуская уроки. Его оценки достаточно высоки, чтобы ему ничего за это не было.

-Мой мальчик, ты не простудишься?

-Я этого не замечу.

Мародерам несладко теперь. За пранки их уже несколько раз прокляли. К тому же, студенты теперь осторожнее, потому что знают о мантии-невидимке. На Поттера странно косились, особенно девушки. Слизеринцы слышали, как он с красным лицом убеждал гриффиндорок, что он ни за кем не подглядывал. Пару дней назад Регулус стащил у Петтигрю волшебную карту. Это многое объясняло о их выходках. Мародеры пытались ее найти и создать новую. Они могли бы сделать это к их седьмому курсу. _Регулус уверен, что этого не случится._

-Что вы видите, профессор?

Дамблдор посмотрел на озеро, обдумывая ответ.

-Водную гладь, по которой скользит ветер настоящего. А ты?

-Дно, полное мертвецов, - медленно ответил подросток. - За вами много призраков, директор.

-Такова судьба того, кто живет слишком долго, Регулус. - Голубые глаза старца задумчиво окинули подростка. - Тебя мучают головные боли?

Регулус наконец перевел усталые глаза на директора.

-Боль доказательство того, что мы живы, разве нет?  
________________________________________________________

Регулус подставил подножку шестикурснику из Когтеврана, из-за чего тот налетел на Барти и ткнулся ему в губы. Оба подростка залились краской.

-Никакого секса на кровати в моей Выручай-комнате, будьте любезны.

-Реджи! - пропищал Крауч.

Август совсем не дурак. Он собирался присоединиться к Темному Лорду, но заглядывался на Барти, а тот не отлипал от Реджи. Руквуд видел, как руки Блэка начали трястись к зиме.

-Все не так как кажется, верно? - хмуро спросил он.

-Так всегда, - пробормотал Регулус. - Ты не присоединился?

-Хотел повременить до работы в Министерстве, тогда бы получил его метку, - сознался Август. - Теперь она мне не нужна.

Регулус видит его искренность. Ему не надо предупреждать его относительно Барти. Руквуд знает, что ему не здобровать, если с Краучем-младшим что-то произойдет.

-Пожиратели стали настойчивее, - заметил Блэк.

-Я начал собирать вещи, - кивнул Август. - У моей семьи достаточно денег, я могу обеспечить Барти, если нам придется бежать.

Им пришлось в итоге. Перед шестым курсом Регулуса и Барти. Орион и Вальбурга пытались притащить сына к Волан-де-Морту. Тот сказал, что ему нужно кое-что сделать с Барти и Августом. Их уже считали сторонниками Темного Лорда, так что им сошло это с рук.

Лишь в начале года все стало ясно. Барти и Август перевелись в другую школу, а Регулус _исчез_.

_______________________________________________

Северус затянул волосы в хвост. Благодаря бабушке, его волосы перестали быть сальными и неопрятными, став мягкими и шелковистыми. Подросток использовал крем, чтобы его кожа приобрела здоровый молочный оттенок.

Ему все еще не верилось, что Принцы все эти годы ждали его маму. Когда Регулус притащил товарища в их особняк, Северина даже расплакалась. Они не знали, что у них есть внук. Октавиан тут же умчался за дочерью. На следующий же день Тобиас оказался в тюрьме за жестокое обращение с женой и ребенком. Эйлин долго плакала, обнимая родителей. Принцы хотели доложить в Министерстве об оборотне, но Реджи покачал головой, смотря будто сквозь присутствующих.

-Рано. Это недостаточно, чтобы пошатнуть его репутацию. 

Речь шла о Дамблдоре, очевидно. Бабушка Северуса внимательно посмотрела на глаза Регулуса и кивнула. Как Реджи все это знал, Северус узнал чуть позже. Дед рассказал о сумасшествии в семье Блэк. Регулус всегда был тихим, но в последнее время его будто мучили сильные головные боли. Видимо, из-за дара. Северус даже не знал, как отплатить ему за помощь и решил поискать зелья для облегчения боли в книгах. 

Октавиан организовал для Северуса перевод в Ильверморни. У подростка почти сразу появились друзья, а его талант зельевара нашел признание. В Хогвартсе до этого никому не было дела, если им не нужна была помощь с домашней работой по зельям. Преподаватель зелий в новой школе тут же взялась обучать юного Принца лично. Он спросил у нее о зельях для Регулуса. Она печально улыбнулась.

-Недавно отсюда выпустился ученик с таким даром. Очень сильный маг, он закончил обучение на три года раньше. Разговоры с ним все делали понятно, но ты ни на шаг не приближался к нему, не важно, как часто вы говорили. Это как говорить с тенью или отражением. - _Реджи такой._ \- Даже зелья не помогут таким людям, Северус. Однажды они все просто исчезают. Ты можешь слышать слухи, они могут быть живы где-то там, но их нет рядом, даже если вы были близки. Это тяжело объяснить, но это не изменить, я боюсь. Не знаю, что сейчас делает тот мальчик, но он точно выбрал дорогу, по которой почти не ходят. Потому что она жестока и непредсказуема.

Северус не хотелось думать, что головная боль ведет Регулуса к сумасшествию. Но сам младший маг прекрасно это понимал. Принц решил изучать зелья, как и хотел всю жизнь, и изобрести что-нибудь для своего товарища.

С людьми из Хогвартса он оборвал связь, даже с Лили. Северус наконец увидел, что значит дружба. Лили приходила к нему, только если ей нужна была помощь или она хотела пожаловаться. Она сказала ему не обращать внимания, когда Поттер украл его учебник и заклинание оттуда. Будто Северус не потратил столько сил на его создание! 

Но слизеринцев Северус все же не забывал. Он был рад, когда в его школу перевелись Барти и Август Руквуд с Когтеврана. Очевидно, они стали парой и сбежали от Пожирателей Смерти и приближающейся войны. 

-Войну больше хочет Дамблдор хотя, - заметил Руквуд. - Ему не повезло, потому что твой дед, Северус, и отец Барти не в восторге от него.

Это мягко сказано. Отец у Барти был прямо скажем так себе, но через какое-то время он таки нашел сына.

-Пиши нам с матерью, - рыкнул Крауч-старший. - А за тобой я буду следить, Руквуд.

Крауч-старший был неловок с сыном, потому что не знал, как с ним общаться. Но побег парня вынудил его переосмыслить свою позицию. И нагоняй от Октавиана и Арктуруса, видимо. Их отношения напоминали отношения между Барти и Реджи.

-Ты знаешь, где Регулус? - спросил Северус у него.

-Нет, - признался Крауч-младший. - Он просто исчез.

Принц очень надеялся, что он исчез лишь на время, помня слова учителя. Барти был как младший брат для Регулуса, ему он должен хотя бы написать. 

-Он напишет, - тихо сказал Август. - Но боюсь, это займет время. Может, годы. Честно говоря... - Руквуд потер висок. - Он выглядел совсем отрешенным последний год. Будто все больше погружался в свой мир. Он не взрывался, как Белла, но...

-Это стало заметно, - пробормотал Северус. - Вы уже знаете, что стало с теми идиотами? - оживился он.

-Пока нет, - усмехнулся Барти. - Но им точно не поздоровится.  
_____________________________________________________________________

Арктурус замер и сжал перо так, что оно треснуло пополам. _Регулус._ Маг откинулся на спинку кресла. Он видел состояние внука, как тот пьет зелья и магловские лекарства. Ему хуже, чем самому Арктурусу, очевидно. Сила Лорда Блэка пошла в _истину._ Как бы люди не старались что-то скрыть, он видел их насквозь. Но он не видел, насколько точно плохо его наследнику.

Регулус отправил трех друзей в школу в Америке и исчез. Арктурус внимательно осмотрел его комнату, анализируя. Дамблдор, Волан-де-Морт. Лорд Блэк знает правду о легендарной дуэли, узнает больше о прошлом Альбуса. Темного Лорда тем более легче изучить.

-Щенок, - усмехнулся Арктурус. - Хоть бы следы лучше заметал.

Он нашел дома Реддлов и Мраксов. И кольцо, на котором явно не хватало камня. Арктурус все еще улавливал магию внука в доме и припомнил беспорядок в библиотеке Блэков. Регулус что-то забрал? Лорд погладил бровь. Похоже, все будет сложнее, чем он думал изначально.

 _Крестражи, значит._  
___________________________________________________________________________

Два слизеринца и когтевранец не вернулись с летних каникул. Руквуды переехали, а Регулус и Барти просто пропали. Альбус не знал, что думать, отправляя сову Принцам. Наверняка Северус что-то знал об этом. Принцы нейтральная семья, но Дамблдор был уверен, что они приведут к нему Северуса, потому что пропали дети из очень влиятельных семей.

На обеде директор видел, что Филиус и Гораций нервничают. Оба любили исчезнувших подростков, те были одними из лучших в школе. Слизеринцы выглядели озадаченными. Особенно потому, что пару часов назад Арктурус Блэк выкинул из семьи всех, кроме Регулуса, и лишил их семейной магии. Сириус был растерян. Альбус понял, что мальчик потерял способности анимага из-за случившегося, потому что они происходили из магии Блэков. 

Альбус понял, что совершил ошибку, когда услышал голоса идущих к большому залу.

-... просто пропасть. Я могу поискать в книгах. 

-Все нормально, Октавиан. Либо я найду его, либо он свяжется со мной через какое-то время.

-Лет, ты хочешь сказать, Арктурус. Ему явно хуже твоего. Я должен мальчику за помощь внуку, я участвую в этом, - отрезал Лорд Принц, входя в большой зал. - Альбус, - плоско сказал он. - Почему мне приходят от тебя нелепые требования с утра пораньше?

Дамблдор внезапно вспомнил, что Октавиан никогда не принимал ничью сторону, но при этом всегда был на вершине успеха, за что его уважали даже темные семьи. 

-Октавиан, ты не так понял, - кашлянул директор. - Я лишь хотел узнать, не знает ли Северус о...

В зал влетел взмыленный Крауч-старший с Аластором и парой авроров на хвосте.

-Что во имя Мерлина?! - рявкнул Барти. - Где мой сын?! 

-Это твой сын, - невпечатленно и одновременно ответили Блэк и Принц. - Нам откуда знать?

-Он оставил письмо, сказав, что перевелся и напишет позже, - потряс сказанным письмом Крауч. - Блэки примчались в Министерство, вопя о пропаже собственного сына. Я помню, что он помог твоему внуку, Октавиан. Он точно знает, где Барти. Где он?

-Исчез, - сказал Арктурус. - Взял рюкзак и пропал. Я выкинул остальных из семьи, чтобы они больше не были нам обузой.

-Действенное решение, - хмыкнул Принц.

-Напомни, сколько раз ты плакался мне об Эйлин? - прищурился Арктурус.

У Октавиана дернулась бровь.

-Я хоть знал, что она жива, - проворчал он. 

-Так он действительно пропал? - нахмурился Крауч. - Тогда почему ты тут стоишь, а не ищешь?!

-Не вопи ты, - поморщился Арктурус. - С каких пор тебя даже заботит Барти? Ты и слова не сказал, что он ушел куда-то на все лето.

-Я думал, он с Регулусом! - рявкнул Барти-старший. - Надо начать поиски.

-Да в порядке он, - закатил глаза Октавиан. - Руквуды легко его обеспечат.

Крауч замер, медленно посмотрел на когтевранский стол и обратно на Принца. 

-Руквуды? - почти прошептал он. - Почему он с Руквудами?

-Юность, весна, все такое, - пожал плечами Октавиан. Альбус поспешил прикрыть открытый от удивления рот, заметив, что он не один такой. 

Крауч побелел, потом побагровел, потом посерел.

-Не беспокойся, Реджи сказал, чтобы они не занимались сексом в его секретной комнате, а больше все равно негде особо, - добавил Блэк, скрывая усмешку. Минерва засипела от шока. 

-ЧТО?! - Крауч подпрыгнул. - Я этого Руквуда!.. - Мужчина выпустил ругательство, отчего покраснели даже авроры.

-Барти, не при детях же, - пожурил Принц. - Вообще-то Арктурус прав. Отец из тебя фиговый. И это прибывает от меня, прошу заметить.

-Я знаю! - рявкнул Крауч. - Не суть. Где они? Вы хоть знаете? 

Блэк и Принц переглянулись.

-О них да, - ответил Октавиан. - Сам его ищи хотя. Может, поймешь, как надо действовать отцам. Честное слово, парень, ты как был раздолбаем, так им и остался.

-Не было такого, - прорычал Крауч. - Вы единственные, кто так думает.

-Да-да, - отмахнулся Арктурус. - С этим разобрались? Я вообще пришел помочь Октавиану.

-Ах да, - тряхнул тот головой. - Раз ты притащился, Барти, тоже поможешь. Без поддержки Блэков одному идиоту с куриными мозгами пора получить по заслугам.

Ледяные глаза Принца мгновенно пригвоздили побелевшего Сириуса к месту. Крауч нахмурился и посмотрел внимательно на гриффиндорский стол.

-Хм? Почему этот парень похож на Лайелла? 

Тут нахмурился Аластор.

-Сын Люпина? Разве его не укусил Фенрир Сивый?

-Люпину стоило научиться держать язык за зубами, - процедил Крауч. Альбус побледнел. Неужели они знали? Ремус почти задрожал. Студенты зашептались. - Что случилось, Октавиан?

-Альбус принял в школу оборотня, очевидно. - Октавиан буквально оскалился на директора. - _И мой внук почти погиб из-за него._

Авроры и Крауч мгновенно напряглись. Глаза учителей расширились. Директор им ничего не сказал об этом.

-Все не так, - поспешно поднялся Альбус. - Это просто маленькое недоразумение...

-У нас есть воспоминания, - ровно прервал Блэк, поворачивая голову к Барти. - От Северуса и Регулуса. Блэками являемся лишь я и мой наследник. Так что никакой поддержки чужакам мы не оказываем. - То есть, у Сириуса нет защиты древней чистокровной семьи. - Полагаю, директора вам тоже придется допросить.

-Не сомневайтесь, - произнес Крауч. - Потом мы с вами двумя поговорим.

-Да-да, мы послушаем твое нытье, - закатил глаза Блэк. Крауч зашипел. - Считай, впечатлил.

Барти вскинул руки в воздух.

-Чтоб тебя, Блэк!

Фраза, которую говорил Барти-младший, когда не мог переспорить Регулуса. Октавиан похлопал Крауча по голове.

-Ты же знаешь, что это бесполезно, парень, просто сдайся. Лучше сосредоточимся на деле. 

-И правда, у кого-то из нас есть настоящая работа, - кивнул Арктурус. - Что за взгляды? Вы разве не на работе сейчас, авроры? Или что-то не так поняли? - усмехнулся Блэк.

Крауч возмущенно выдохнул, махнув Аластору на гриффиндорцев. Тот кивнул, косясь на Лордов. Он редко с ними говорил, но увиденное сейчас его впечатлило. Он не думал, что Барти Крауча может что-то так пронять. 

Альбус не мог спорить с доказательствами. Его и бледных Мародеров забрали в Министерство и вызвали родителей подростков. С воспоминаниями слиpеринцев было не поспорить, к сожалению. Повезло, что на детях не применяли сыворотку правды, иначе еще больших проблем бы было не избежать.

Питера и Джеймса оштрафовали за то, что они не зарегестрировали анимагические формы. Люпина и Сириуса исключили. Последнего так же решили мониторить три года. Только возраст спас его от Азкабана. Поттеры взяли Сириуса в семью, конечно, но подросток лишился денег, что ему дал дядя, так как они принадлежали Блэкам. Собственных средств у Альфарда оказалось немного. Альбуса тоже оштрафовали за то, что он принял оборотня в школу и скрыл инцидент. Ему так же сказали быть осторожнее со словами. Он явно хотел взять с Северуса клятву о молчании, когда Регулус помешал этому. Никакого долга жизни на Северусе не оказалось, что выставило Джеймса в дурном свете. 

Все это увидело свет в газетах. Джеймсу и Питеру доставалось на их последнем году. Студенты уже не желали с ними иметь дело, о былой популярности не было и речи. Люпины поспешили переехать подальше после этого. Встал вопрос об обучении Сириуса. В Дурмстранг он не хотел. В Ильверморни ему отказали мгновенно, даже не поясняя причин, хотя они были не важны. Альбус с трудом пристроил его в Шармбатон.

Учителя были недовольны директором, как и родители, шлющие громовещатели.

-Неудивительно, что Северус перевелся, - прорычал Гораций. - Тебе повезло, что их только четверо, Альбус! Родители могут забрать еще детей из-за этой истории!

Помона потерла виски. Студенты все еще были в шоке, как и сам штат. Альбус уверял их, что Ремус никому не навредит. 

-Сириусу повезло, что его не кинули в Азкабан, - прошипела Минерва. - В подобных вещах он всегда был недалеким, но не до такой степени. - Она внезапно посмотрела на Флитвика. - Ты же говорил с Арктурусом?

-Он не знает, где Регулус, - ответил тот. - К тому же... - Маленький профессор покачал головой. - Не важно. Барти сейчас ищет сына, пока Арктурус и Октавиан над ним смеются.

-Опомнился, - проворчал Слизнорт. - Отец из него и правда не очень хороший. По крайней мере стало ясно, что сына он любит.

Альбус погладил бороду. Все ушедшие слизеринцы могли стать Пожирателями Смерти, как он знал, но сбежали. С одной стороны, это хорошо, но с другой, Альбус мог использовать Северуса как шпиона, если бы мальчик был должен Джеймсу. _Но он не должен._ Воспоминания ясно показали это. Глаза Крауча-старшего зажглись с толикой гордости, когда он увидел, как его сын помогает с просьбой к Леди Магии. Даже Дамблдор не думал, что такое возможно. 

Но это лишь вернуло его мысли к Регулусу. Его глаза в тот день... _Тот же взгляд, что преследовал Альбуса уже десятилетия._ Конечно, мальчик не может быть пророком, верно? Скорее всего, это просто совпадение. _Должно быть._

______________________________________________

Родольфус неуверенно заглянул в спальню. Белла сидела у кровати, обняв колени. Она почти сбежала с последнего рейда с диким взглядом. Ее настроение никогда не поддавалось логике, но что-то было не так в ее глазах.

-Беллатриса? - тихо позвал Лестрейндж. - Ты в порядке? 

-Нет, - прошептала та через пару секунд. - Совсем нет, Роди. 

Она давно так его не звала. Родольфус медленно приблизился и сел рядом.

-Что случилось, Белла? 

Девушка положила голову ему на плечо.

-Моя голова раскалывается. Я хочу кричать, плакать и что-нибудь ударить. Будто тысячи голосов кричат у меня в голове, - прошептала она. - Когда магия Блэков ушла, я будто проснулась от жуткого кошмара.

Сумасшествие Блэков? Родольфус нахмурился. Как это связано с магией? Слизеринцы, недавно присоединившиеся к армии Темного Лорда, сказали, что Регулус стал очень отчужденным в последние годы учебы и страдал от головных болей. С ним было тоже, что с Беллой? 

Лестрейндж сжал жену в объятиях. Они не любили друг друга изначально, но потом нашли общий язык. Хотя Белла становилась все одержимее темной магией и их Лордом. Видя ее сейчас, у Родольфуса сердце билось быстрее. Возможно, ему стоит сходить к Лорду Блэку и попросить рассказать, что на самом деле происходит в их семье? 

Белла закрыла глаза, прижимаясь к нему.

-Даже сны не приносят облегчения, - поделилась она. - Я думаю о Реджи. Он должен был присоединиться к нам в этом году. Где он сейчас? Что он делает? Больно ли ему, как и мне?

Родольфус поцеловал ее в волосы. Ему нужно срочно поговорить с Арктурусом, очевидно. Когда его жена уснет, он попросит брата посидеть с ней.  
____________________________________________

-Нда, - пробормотала Северина. - Крестражи из всех вещей. Неудивительно, что он так выглядит.

Октавиан оторвался от окна, за которым падал снег.

-Все ли так просто? 

Арктурус наклонил голову.

-Ты о Дамблдоре? - Принц кивнул. - Сомнительно. Дамблдор может говорить так, что свет верит каждому слову, но это просто слова. 

Северина сложила руки на груди. Она была в Визенгамоте, когда выносили решение. Мародеры и их родители боялись встретить взгляд женщины, кто могла без церемоний облить грязью, не соврав ни словом, и выглядеть точно королева при этом. Но ее глаза прожигали Альбуса все заседание. Тот пытался не ежиться из-за этого. Но Северина видела, почему Регулус сказал те слова пару лет назад.

-Дамблдор обрел славу из-за дуэли, - медленно произнесла она. - Но память угасает. Новый Темный Лорд усилил его авторитет вновь. Но едва ли Альбус намеренно толкнул его к крестражам. Максимум, к темной магии. Еще в школе, полагаю.

-Хмм. - Арктурус потер бровь. - Вероятно, смерть щенка бы усилила власть Дамблдора, если бы не крестражи. Старик слабее, очевидно. Для этого и нужна война. Вопрос, знает ли Альбус о крестражах?

Принцы нахмурились. Хороший вопрос.

-Знаете, - задумался Октавиан, - думаю, Дамблдор бы в любом случае затеял войну, невзирая на жертвы. Если он достигает своих целей, ему все равно, сколько умрет. 

-Верно, - согласился Блэк. - Но что _мы_ будем делать?

Они посмотрели на кольцо, лежащее на столе. Война их не интересует, но могут пострадать их внуки.

-Охота на крестражи не для нас, - поморщилась Северина. - Вряд ли мы сможем их отследить. Но мы можем помешать впутать наших внуков. Как-никак мы тоже родственны Слизерину. Помнится, у семьи Слизерина были очень строгие правила наследования.

-Салазар ведь почитал магию, - медленно сказал Лорд Блэк. - Не думаю, что он бы одобрил наследника с разорванной душой. Хотите перенять титул? Или стать прокси семьи?

-Второе, - усмехнулся Октавиан. - Технически, Принцы всегда были доверенными семьи Слизерин, даже если члены семьи перешли в другие семьи или забыли об этом. Просто мы никогда не пользовались этим. Не было причин. Мне интересует эта вещь.

Лорд Принц кивнул на лист бумаги на столе. Регулус оставил его, прикрепленным к стене своей комнаты, когда исчез. _Певереллы._ Не составило труда проследить ход мыслей подростка.

-Технически, Том Реддл является Лордом Певереллом, через них Лордом Гриффиндором, к тому же. Но он не взял титулы. Не знает, видимо. Работа Дамблдора?

Северина взяла лист, рассматривая одно слово.

-Скорее всего, - пробормотала она. - Он все еще ищет эти Дары Смерти. Или же... он хочет избавиться от тех, кто сильнее него?

 _Или оба варианта._ Арктурус потер бровь. Альбус боялся, что его вновь бросят. Он хочет быть символом света. Но чем ярче свет, тем гуще тень. 

-Значит, попросим магию решить. - Октавиан опустился в кресло. - Придется действовать по ситуации. Арктурус, у тебя гость?

Тот повернул голову. Через чары на доме прошел один из братьев Лестрейнджей. Через полминуты в гостиную вошел Родольфус.

-Лорд Блэк, Лорд Принц, Леди Принц, - вежливо поприветствовал Лестрейндж. 

-Зачем пожаловал? - поднял бровь Арктурус.

-Из-за Беллатрисы. Я пришел узнать о сумасшествии в семье Блэк.

Блэк чуть усмехнулся. Как он и думал, состояние Беллы начало меняться, когда ее покинула магия Блэков. Хотя она не исцелилась полностью, разумеется. Жизнь не сказка, чтобы это случилось так быстро.


	2. lost

-Ты выглядишь как раньше, - огласил очевидное Абраксас.

Темный Лорд хмуро покосился на него. Он снова выглядел человеком, с темными глазами и волосами, лет 25.

-Я заметил, - проворчал он.

У Пожирателей был шок, когда их Лорд вышел из спальни сегодня утром в таком виде. Он снова был адекватным лидером, за которым они когда-то пошли. Молодое поколение, вроде Люциуса, его едва узнало.

-Что произошло? - спросил Фенрир.

Волан-де-Морт вздохнул.

-Вся власть Лорда Слизерина ушла к доверенному лицу. - Эйвери поперхнулся чаем. - Магия была зла, я никогда такого не чувствовал. - Темный Лорд сложил руки в замок. - Конечно, я облажался с темной магией, признаю. Но это что-то другое. Похоже, в семье Слизерин очень строгие порядки в отношении таких вещей.

Малфой-старший прищурился.

-Не знаю, что ты сделал точно, но это взбесило магию предков, так? - Поморщившись, Темный Лорд кивнул. - Даже так, прокси должен быть членом семьи Слизерин. Салазар Слизерин бы не допустил, чтобы его наследие ушло в руки чужака.

-Но я был единственным наследником, - нахмурился Реддл.

Белла повернула голову, обнимая руку мужа. Она была бледной и с кругами под глазами.

-Могли быть еще. Те, кто не оглашал это по какой-то причине. Если они затребовали права на управление семьей, то должны знать, что вы сделали, милорд.

Темный Лорд кивнул. Когда магия дала ему понять, что он больше не Лорд Слизерин, Том никогда не был так растерян. Неверие, злость и толика радости, потому что это значило, что у него еще остались родственники-маги. Благодаря такому толчку, его разум немного прояснился. Умирать он не хотел, это правда, но он не мог понять, почему стал так одержим крестражами. Пары бы хватило, почему его так понесло? Он попытался вернуть себе душу, но кольцо пропало. Возможно, его нашел прокси семьи?

-Очень уж легко они сделали это, нет? - задумался Розье. - Почему не стать Лордом? Значит, они уже были прокси семьи, просто решили потеснить вас, мой Лорд.

-И что теперь? - неуверенно спросил Люциус.

-Во-первых, найти доверенного, - медленно сказал Реддл. - Во-вторых, мне нужна новая личность. В-третьих, пока мы заляжем на дно. Меня кое-что беспокоит.

Абраксас подался вперед.

-Учитывая, как быстро ты вернулся в относительную норму, - то есть, не считая кругов под глазами Темного Лорда, потому что он не спал все две недели, что восстанавливал душу, - то темной магией ты увлекся не просто так, верно?

-Да. Что-то случилось в Хогвартсе, полагаю. Не позже.

-То есть, замешан Дамблдор? - хмуро уточнил Антонин. - Неудивительно, с учетом недавней истории. - Он кинул задумчивый взгляд на Беллатрису. - Если он хотел замять нападение оборотня на слизеринца, он и вам мог что-то сделать, милорд.

Волан-де-Морт тоже посмотрел на Лестрейнджей.

-Хотите чем-то поделиться?

Родольфус сжал руку Беллы и поведал о причине сумасшествия в семье Блэк.

-Арктурус сказал, что Белле станет лучше через несколько месяцев, но кошмары могут длиться дольше. Хотя дара как такового больше нет.

-С Регулусом тоже самое? Его ведь не нашли.

-Он не сказал. Думаю, с ними обоими так.

Люциус потер подбородок.

-Я говорил со слизеринцами, когда ребята пропали. Мне сказали, что Дамблдор странно посматривал на Регулуса. Вы и сами знаете, что это Регулус вытащил остальных из школы на самом деле.

-Арктурус не станет ничего больше говорить, - вздохнул его отец. - Как и Принцы. Хотя они вроде потомки Когтевран, кстати.

-Они не скажут ничего, - поморщился Эйвери. - Честно говоря, Октавиана я злить совсем не хочу. Северину тем более. Больно кровожадно она смотрела на Дамблдора на суде.  
_________________________________________________

Обшарпанная квартира в жутком районе, где лучше не гулять даже вечером. Самое оно, если твои руку трясутся, не в силах удержать палочку, а голова раскалывается буквально постоянно от того, чего нет. Регулус отставил бутылку. Увидь его сейчас родители, их бы удар хватил. Он сам знает, что в ужасном состоянии.

Он красит свои короткие волосы в белый, курит время от времени и мешает алкоголь с зельями и таблетками. Он даже половину своих видений разобрать не может, а уже спивается. Ну, он не сопьется на самом деле, потому что использует магию, но быть таким в семнадцать не здорово.

Из дома он почти ничего не взял, только рюкзак с некоторыми вещами. Он хватается за разовые работы, добывает еду и крышу над головой магией. Хотя у него есть Бишоп теперь. Они случайно встретились, когда Рихтер взорвал заброшенное здание магией и Реджи пошел на шум. Они встретились глазами тогда. _Взгляд, который каждый из них видит в отражении._

Молодые, с дурными генами, неправильными выборами и кривой дорогой впереди. Бишоп из семьи сторонников Гриндевальда.

_Отнеси ее подальшего от всего этого._

-У Рихтеров был особый приказ?

-Все Рихтеры о нем знали, хотя никто не говорил.

Это... объясняло некоторые вещи. У Гриндевальда был ребенок. Гриндевальд убил единственного, кто ему был дорог. Гриндевальд убил себя, чтобы вернуться к этому человеку. Регулус закрыл рот ладонью, когда узнал. Чистокровным не пристало смеяться в голос. Но он в итоге рассмеялся. Дамблдор творит такое, даже не зная о приказе. Регулус интересно, какое лицо у него будет, когда он узнает. _Потому что он узнает._

-Я пойду в полицию, - заявил Рихтер.

-Ты младше меня.

-Магия и подделка документов, брат.

Они одинаковые. Ни Регулус, ни Бишоп не остановят друг друга от смерти, потому что их выбор тоже одинаковый. Бишопу хуже в некотором роде. Ему всего пятнадцать, а он уже пьет и работает в полиции. Он слишком рано повзрослел. Регулус тоже кажется старше. Чистокровные получают такое образование в раннем возрасте, что к выпуску из школы уже могут считаться полноправными взрослыми. Бишоп и Реджи тем более.

Реджи не хочет, чтобы его нашли. Не хочет, чтобы его видели таким. Это не стыд, просто... разочарование. В себе, в том числе.

-Ты не обязан с этим справляться, - заметил Бишоп. - Сильный или слабый, это не имеет значения. Каждый выживает как может.

Поэтому Регулус ни с кем не связывается, но следит за новостями. Он знает, что Арктурус и Принцы что-то сделали, потому что замечает странности в атаках Пожирателей Смерти. Атаки не их рук дело.

Реджи еще раз просмотрел газеты за весь прошедший с его ухода из Британии год. Пожиратели не нападали. На них просто кидали все подряд. Министерство или же Дамблдор? Парень сомневался, что директор толкнул Темного Лорда именно к крестражам. Скорее, он подтолкнул его к темной магии. Чтобы создать нового Темного Лорда ради своей репутации? Или из-за Даров Смерти? Или...

Регулус потер бровь. Гриндевальд собирал вокруг себя сильных магов, чтобы поставить маглов на место. Возможно ли, что Дамблдор стремился уничтожить сильных магов, чтобы его не оставили позади вновь? Уголки губ Регулуса приподнялись, обнажив зубы. _Как забавно._  
_____________________________________________

-Так Северус хочет открыть аптеку?

-Ага, - улыбнулась Северина. - Сначала он хочет получить степень в зельеварении, конечно. Потом решит, в какой стране открыть аптеку. Он сказал, что Август пошел в невыразимцы в Америке. Он ждет выпуска Барти, чтобы они могли уехать.

-Они уже решили? - усмехнулся Арктурус.

Его изрядно повеселило злобное пыхтение Барти-старшего, выведывающего у них, где его сын. В конечном итоге, он нашел парня и пригрозил Августу. Неловкий малец, по мнению Арктуруса, но Барти-старший всегда был таким, хоть и тщательно это скрывал. Но Блэк помнил, как Крауч-старший споткнулся о собственную ногу, едва увидев будущую жену, и потом часами рассказывал о ней.

-Исландия, - ответил Октавиан. - Там есть превосходная академия. Барти хочет стать преподавателем там.

У Крауча-старшего даже челюсть отвисла, когда он узнал. Но он собрался и сказал, что пойдет туда с сыном, чтобы все проверить, потому что мать будет волноваться. _Даже в таком возрасте мужчина не мог сказать, что волнуется за сына._

-С нами связался Реддл. Марволо Слизерин, если быть точнее. - Лорд Принц хмыкнул над именем. - Видимо, наконец узнал о нашем родстве.

-Надо же, - закатил глаза Арктурус. - Малфои поди помогли с поисками.

-Я открыл ему доступ к замку Слизерина некоторое время назад. Посмотрим, что он скажет.  
_______________________________________

Темный Лорд наклонил голову, входя в кабинет Принца. Он уже давно ни перед кем не склонял голову. Но это странно освежало после стольких лет.

-Марволо Слизерин, - сказал Октавиан, постукивая по кольцу на столе. - Узнали что-то интересное?

Даже не думает скрывать. Марволо усмехнулся.

-Полагаю, вы знаете ответ. - Марволо положил на стол Диадему Когтевран. - Это принадлежит вашей семье.

Северина кивнула, рассматривая его.

-Теперь к делу, Слизерин. Ты здесь за титулом?

-Почти, - ответил Марволо, сжимая кулаки. - Я за... помощью, - выдавил он из себя.

Арктурус сузил глаза.

-Дамблдор? - Марволо кивнул, облегченно выдохнув. Ему не нужно им объяснять. - Значит, мы были правы.

-Я не знаю, что точно он сделал, - признался Слизерин. - Возможно, компульсивное заклинание или что-то подобное. Но я бы не стал делать крестражи иначе. Или сделал бы лишь пару, а не пять. - Брови Октавиана приподнялись. - Я вернул душу, не хватает лишь кольца.

Лорд Блэк смотрел, как Марволо его забирает, слабо усмехаясь. Слизерин заметил, что на кольце нет камня, но промолчал. Пропавшие драгоценности его наименьшая забота прямо сейчас.

-Я верну тебе титул, - кивнул Октавиан. - Но у тебя есть еще два, о которых знает Дамблдор.

Слизерин тут же нахмурился.

-Еще два?

-Певерелл и через него Гриффиндор. - Принц откинулся на спинку стула. - О Певереллах Альбус особенно молчит. Знак Гриндевальда. Поймешь, что это значит, тогда приходи.

Октавиан махнул рукой. Марволо почувствовал тепло в груди. Он вновь был Лордом, но чего-то все равно не доставало. Еще двух титулов? Слизерин с благодарностью кивнул и покинул особняк Принцев.

-И правда изменился, - пробормотала Северина. - Значит, эти нападения дело рук не его пешек?

-Возможно, Дамблдора, - пожал плечами ее муж. - Или просто авроры скидывают безнадежные дела. Арктурус, я знаю это хитрое выражение лица. Что у тебя на уме?

-Чем больше таких дел скопится, тем хуже будет выглядеть Министерство в итоге, нет? - жестко усмехнулся Блэк. - Они ведь совершают обыски в домах темных семей. Но доказательств у них нет. Почему бы нам не намекнуть об этом остальным? Они соберут воспоминания о обысках на потом.

-А мы посмотрим, что будет в итоге? - улыбнулась в предвкушении Северина. - Хорошая идея.  
___________________________________________________

Задев стеллаж, Марволо сморщился, когда ему на голову свалилась книга. Абраксас оторвался от своих пергаментов, в которых рылся в поисках информации.

-Ты в порядке?

-Не знаю, - сознался Слизерин. - Когда я выпускался из Хогвартса, то думал, что сильнее и умнее всех. А теперь чувствую себя, как глупый ребенок. Очевидно, Арктурус с первого взгляда понял, что перед ним крестраж. Он мог уничтожить его, даже отследить другие. Я даже не знал, что в какой-то момент был близок к смерти. Ты ведь помнишь, каким я был когда-то?

-Амбициозным, - ответил Малфой. - Ты хотел защитить магов, особенно детей. Ты хотел семью.

-Именно. Принцы даже не стали говорить о родстве сами, а детей я вербовал для пыток и убийств. - Марволо вздохнул. - Я столько говорил о защите слизеринцев, но теперь четверо из них черте где. Меня особенно беспокоит Регулус. Если его состояние такое же, как было у Беллатрисы после изгнания из семьи, я волнуюсь за него.

Абраксас молча кивнул. Он был знаком с Регулусом. Умный парнишка, его бы в Министерство, чтобы поддерживать порядок, который хотели чистокровные. Малфой все еще поражался хладнокровию Арктуруса, ведь тот любил внука. Неужели он и правда не знает, где мальчик теперь? Но Крауч-старший знает, где его сын. Абраксас видел мужчину недавно. Над тем в голос смеялись Октавиан и Арктурус прямо в Министерстве. Похоже, Барти-младший решил стать учителем. Грюм даже споткнулся, когда услышал об этом. Старший из Краучей ворчал, но выглядел довольным. Если Барти с Руквудами и Северусом, то где Регулус?

-За ним ведь следил Дамблдор? - припомнил Абраксас. - Но почему точно?

Марволо кивнул на сказки Барда Бидля.

-Видимо, у Гриндевальда тоже был дар.

Малфой прищурился.

-После дуэли Дамблдор получил палочку. Мантия у Поттеров. А камень?

Слизерин кивнул. Он был шокирован, что так долго соображал. Камень с кольца Мраксов.

-Арктурус или Регулус?

Марволо сжал книгу в руках.

-Не знаю. Что бы не видел Регулус в Хогвартсе, это заставило его уйти.

-Дамблдор тогда. Его магия могла притянуть дар мальчика. Ты пойдешь к Принцам вновь?

-Да, - подтвердил Марволо. - Хочу посоветоваться с ними. Подозреваю, у них есть план. Кстати, где теперь Сириус Поттер?

-С Поттерами, он пытался устроиться в Министерство аврором, как и Джеймс, - фыркнул Абраксас. - Аластор обоих выкинул за порог. Петтигрю ведь пытался присоединиться к нам?

-Верно, - усмехнулся Слизерин. - Это можно использовать.  
__________________________________________________________

Северус и Марволо столкнулись у кабинета Октавиана.

-Извините, - выпалил юноша, покраснев от смущения.

Марволо почти забыл как дышать.

 _~Дыши, дурак,_ ~ прошипела Нагайна из-под мантии.

 _~Помолчи, дуреха,_ ~ прошипел Слизерин и кашлянул. - Ничего страшного. Северус, верно?

Тот кивнул, покосившись на змею, выглядывающую из мантии.

-Большая, - пробормотал он. - То есть, я... ум...

Марволо сглотнул.

-Это Нагайна, мой фамильяр. - Змея кивнула юноше, отчего у того загорелись глаза. - Я...

-Ты подбиваешь клинья к моему внуку? - неверяще спросил Октавиан, открыв дверь кабинета. - Тебе надоело жить, Марволо Слизерин?

Северус и Марволо подпрыгнули и покраснели.

-Ум, - выдавил Слизерин. Он в жизни так не краснел. - Я ничего такого не думал.

-Действительно, - прищурился Принц. - Проходи уже. Северус, Эйлин в саду.

Юноша поспешил туда. Марволо посмотрел ему вслед и прошел в кабинет.

-Я узнал о Дарах, - сказал он.

Октавиан махнул рукой и в груди Марволо потеплело. У него вновь был доступ к титулам, который до этого перекрыли Принцы.

-Значит, я могу стать Лордом?

-Именно. Более того, ты можешь запросить возврат своих вещей. Мантия и палочка вернутся к тебе. Не проси о камне. - Слизерин просто кивнул. Ему было интересно, правда ли камень работает, но после всего произошедшего он не спешил связываться со смертью вновь. - Ты можешь выкинуть Поттеров из семьи, они уже потратили некоторые средства Певереллов, не зная о титуле. По законам магии это запрещено, так что все средства будут возвращены тебе.

-Регулус не вернулся? - Октавиан поднял бровь. - Я уже встречал ему мельком. Он часто помогал остальным слизеринцам.

-Не вернулся, - единственное, что сказал Принц. - Авроры уже были в домах твоих людей?

-Да, мы собираем доказательства. Я хотел спросить, стоит ли мне выйти в свет? По-настоящему?

-Дамблдор узнает тебя?

-Технически, он может. Но меня помнят лишь в темных семьях. Он не найдет поддержки.

-Подожди немного тогда. Посмотрим, что он сделает, если Пожиратели Смерти на самом деле не атакуют. И еще. - Октавиан внимательно на него посмотрел. - Честно говоря, я и Арктурус считаем тебя просто щенком и выскочкой. - Марволо чуть нахмурился, но кивнул. Он этого ожидал. - Но ты можешь приходить сюда, если хочешь. Теперь ты часть семьи.

Глаза Темного Лорда расширились. Он кивнул, не находя слов.

 _~У тебя хорошая семья,_ ~ заметила Нагайна.

 _~Знаю._ ~  
___________________________________________________________

Взрыв отбросил Регулуса и его противника в сторону. У Блэка на правой щеке был ожог, у другого человека рваная рана на левом запястье. Нет, не человека. _У людей не бывает таких жутких клыков._ Бордовоглазый тряхнул головой, поднимаясь на ноги. Шрам на его левой щеке вновь сросся, спрятав зубы. Регулус остался лежать, глядя в небо.

-Думаешь, моя печень тебе понравится? - задумчиво спросил он.

-Я не против алкоголя.

-Я Реджи.

-А я Вайрок. Хочешь оленину?

Через десять минут они сидели у костра и жарили оленину.

-Не ожидал я напороться на полувендиго, - заметил Регулус.

-Пророков тоже не часто встретишь. - Блэк удивленно посмотрел на него. - Это очевидно, если знаешь, куда смотреть. У меня хороший нюх. Но множество разных запахов атакуют одновременно. Мозг не поспевает за всей информацией. Тоже с пророками. Если не устраивать разгрузку мозга, человек станет овощем. Каждый делает это по-своему.

-У меня алкоголь. Зелья перестали действовать. - Реджи наклонил голову. - Что у тебя?

-Охота. Я сосредотачиваюсь на цели. В большинстве раз это заканчивается чьей-то смертью. Но алкоголь тоже помогает в некотором роде.

Они помолчали. Оба были усталыми, потому и напали, когда столкнулись во тьме леса. Они разделили первую часть обжаренного мяса. Реджи откусил от своего куска, обжигая язык. Это того стоило. Вайрок уже умял половину своей части.

-У тебя нет семьи? - вдруг спросил Регулус, рассматривая его.

-Неа. Меня устраивает моя жизнь.

От Вайрока пахло ветром и кровью. _Так пахнет свобода?_ Регулус и Бишоп стали самими собой, пойдя по кривой дороге, как принято в их семье. Но Вайрок всегда был таким... свободным?

-Ты ушел, да? Видно по глазам.

-Я хоче написать им, - признался Регулус, вновь откусывая оленину. - Но не знаю, что сказать.

-Что жив. Этого достаточно тем, кому ты важен.

Вайроку не больше восемнадцать на вид. Таким взрослым его сделала жизнь вдали ото всех, интересно?

-У меня есть друг. Брат, можно сказать. Мы переспали, но это оказалось не тем, что нам нужно. Его стиль жизни... - Все Рихтеры наслаждались жизнью, даже если приходилось пачкать руки. - Полагаю, он умрет намного раньше моего.

-Это печалит тебя? - Вайрок достал термос из рюкзака. - В конце концов, он был в твоей жизни. Ты будешь помнить. Даже боль от потери будет стоить того, что вы знали друг друга.

-Верно, - слабо улыбнулся Реджи. - Он роднее, чем родственная душа. Я уже знаю, как мне будет больно. Но это будет стоить того.

-Куда ты идешь, кстати?

-Хмм, - задумался Блэк. - Черт его знает. Меня куда-то тянет.

-Хех. - Вайрок зубасто усмехнулся. - Чую забаву.  
_______________________________________________

Когда Барти и Август переехали в Исландию, Регулус навестил их раньше всех остальных. Барти почти сбил его с ног объятиями.

-Где ты был так долго?! - провопил он.

У Блэка были короткие белые волосы и круги под глазами. Он выглядел усталым и старше своего возраста. Очевидно, что он не ел достаточно, потому что потерял вес с последнего раза, как Август и Барти видели его.

-Где-то, - туманно сказал Регулус.

-Реджи, к тебе что-то прицепилось, - нахально сказал Бишоп, смотря на Крауча.

-Ты еще кто? - нахмурился Барти.

-Его брат, - усмехнулся Рихтер. - А ты Барти, да? Маленький и взъерошенный. Он и правда похож на котенка, Реджи.

Крауч возмущенно зашипел, пока Август усиленно изображал кашель, а не дикий смех.

-Какой еще брат, черт тебя дери?!

Регулус потрепал Барти по голове.

-Не вопи. Ты всегда будешь моим младшим братом. Рассказывайте, как вы.

Август и Барти закончили школу с отличием. Руквуд перешел в Министерство Исландии, а Крауч стал помощником преподавателя заклинаний в местной академии.

-Марволо вновь нормальный, - рассказал Руквуд. - Он перестроил замок Слизерина, чтобы сделать из него академию для слизеринцев. После зимних каникул все слизеринцы перейдут туда, хотя пока будут считаться студентами на домашнем обучении. Технически, Лорду Слизерину не нужна лицензия для открытия академии, но он пока не хочет этим светить. Хочет посмотреть на слухи.

Регулус глотнул кофе, пока Бишоп и Барти смеряли друг друга взглядами. Первый - насмешливым, второй - негодующим.

-Говорят, Поттер и Эванс сошлись, - продолжил Август. - С ними особо не говорили на их последнем курсе. Петтигрю считает, что его приняли в Пожиратели Смерти. Дамблдор основал какой-то Орден Феникса для борьбы с Темным Лордом. - Они все закатили глаза.

-Пора начать действовать, - произнес Реджи.

-Вернешься в Англию?

-...Да.


	3. time

Регулус взял кружку с кофе дрожащей рукой. Хотя он же уже три дня ничего крепче кофе не пил. Реджи цыкнул, ставя чашку на место и разливая содержимое на стол. Ситх не сказал ни слова, пока Блэк взмахом руки убирал беспорядок.

-Из четверых остались трое, - наконец произнес Ситх.

Регулус впервые встретил такого человека. Даже без учета того, кем были два его деда. Как Ситх оставался таким безразличным с его то даром, было загадкой для Регулуса. Блэк дотащился аж до Нидерландов, пока следовал за зовом, когда встретил его. 

-Люпин выбыл, - пробормотал Реджи. - Оборотень, шпион и две пешки, верно? - Алоли кивнул. 

Дамблдор почувствовал в Томе Реддле угрозу, когда только встретил его, и толкнул его к темным искусствам. Сейчас директор поддерживает веру в то, что Пожиратели Смерти убивают всех подряд. Он хочет уничтожить сильных магов в этой войне. Едва ли Дамблдор знает о потомках Когтевран. У Пуффендуй их не осталось. Смерть Темного Лорда означит конец для семьи Слизерин. Остается Гриффиндор. 

Регулус вновь взял кружку, наконец делая глоток. Дамблдор оставит потомков Гриффиндора в живых? Или...

-Страх сильнее, - сказал Ситх.

Значит, нет. Реджи прищурился, разглядывая нового друга. Глаза разного цвета, волосы то белые, то черные. Но он больше похож на аврора, которого Регулус иногда видел во снах. 

_-Что на поле боя, что в зале суда. Ты такой свирепый, Перси._

_-Если тебе страшно, то отойди, Геллерт._

_-Или убьешь меня, солнце мое?_

_-Или подвину с трона._

У Ситха усмешка Гриндевальда, но в глазах свирепость Грейвса. Ситх Алоли адвокат, собирающийся стать судьей. Регулус не знает, где его лучше не встречать. В суде или в битве.

-На следующей неделе все начнется, - произнес Блэк. - Марволо решил полностью закрыть наш факультет. Тогда я их навещу.

Алоли наклонил голову.

-Он начнет действовать быстрее.  
_________________________________________

Разумеется, когда все слизеринцы ушли на домашнее обучение, а факультет Слизерин перестал существовать, Дамблдор попытался вмешаться. Но его ожидал неприятный сюрприз. Набирающий славу охотник за головами притащил в Министерство несколько разыскиваемых преступников, кто были в ответе за некоторые преступления, повешанные на Пожирателей Смерти. Крауч тут же начал проверку всех сотрудников.

Оказалось, что за многими нападениями, которые якобы совершили Пожиратели Смерти, стояли вовсе не они. Самих Пожирателей уже давно не было видно. Темные семьи подали иски на авроров, которые являлись к ним в дома без доказательств вины и разрушили некоторые ценные вещи. Грюм проверил все жалобы и обнаружил, что некоторые его авроры фабриковали доказательства или сами ордера на обыск. 

Из Министерства вышибли с десяток сотрудников, включая Корнелиуса Фаджа, которому Альбус хотел помочь занять пост Министра Магии, потому что им легло можно было управлять. Темным семьям выплатили компенсации. Что-то делать со студентами, покинувшими Хогвартс, никто не имел права, потому что их факультет был закрыт по требованию всех живых наследников основателей. 

Дамблдор был шокирован больше всех, потому что не имел представления, кто наследники. Он думал, что Том и Джеймс последние, но выходило, что были Лорды, о которых он не подозревал. Он торопливо пересмотрел все сведения о нападениях Пожирателей и понял, что они давно затаились. _Но почему?_

-Ты не владеешь Хогвартсом, чтобы решать судьбу факультетов, Дамблдор, - процедил Барти-старший, едва Альбус подошел к нему.

-У меня есть дела поважнее, чем твой птичий орден, Альбус, - прорычал Аластор, несясь на встречу с охотником за головами. - Мне надо ловить настоящих преступников, а не исчезнувших сторонников Темного Лорда.

Которого тоже давно не видно. Альбус боялся думать о том, чем тот занят.  
_________________________________________

 _~Август и Барти поженились. Белла и Роди не отлипают друг от друга. Может, ты наконец пригласишь Северуса на свидание, трус несчастный?!~_ взбешенно зашипела Нагайна. Ей уже надоела хандра хозяина. 

_~Мне просто нужно подгадать момент!~_ рявкнул Марволо. Не его вина, что он таял от вида парня и забывал все слова.

Из гостиной послышались голоса.

-Мерлин, Регулус, ты выглядишь ужасно!

Марволо торопливо пошел на звук. Регулус и правда выглядел неважно. Бледный, с кругами под глазами, в магловской одежде. Беллатриса кружила вокруг него, как курица-наседка. Из камина вылетели Арктурус и Октавиан. Лорд Блэк тут же заключил внука в объятия, наплевав на этикет чистокровных.

-Ну даешь, пацан, - выдохнул Октавиан. 

Регулус не сказал особо, где был все это время. Но руки у него тряслись заметно. Оказалось, охотник за головами, что навел Крауча-старшего на след, был другом Реджи. 

-Нужно пустить слухи о новом Лорде Слизерине, - сказал Арктурус. 

-И ждать шагов Дамблдора, - добавил Регулус. - Он сам себя похоронит в итоге.  
____________________________________________

Регулус медленно качался на качелях в парке, держа в руке бутылку вина, когда его нашел Дамблдор.

-Мой мальчик, - нахмурился Альбус. - Рановато ты увлекся такими вещами.

-Вероятно, - легко ответил Блэк, делая глоток из горла. - Проходили мимо, директор?

-Почти, - кивнул Альбус. - Я слышал твое имя от одного охотника за головами. Похоже, вы с Вайроком Стейнульвом друзья.

-Похоже, - отозвался Реджи. 

Альбус сел на соседние качели.

-Где ты был, Регулус?

-Где придется. Я больше не зависаю со слизеринцами, если вы это хотели спросить.

-А твоя семья? 

-Моя семья - Арктурус. Ему нет до этого дела.

Уголки губ Регулуса приподнялись.

-Держитесь крепче за палочку, профессор. Это ведь последнее напоминание. 

Глаза за стеклами очков-половинок расширились.

-Спасибо за предупреждение, мой мальчик. Ты ведь не скажешь, что видишь еще?

-А вы правда хотите? _Я так не думаю._

Реджи аппарировал к мотоциклу в квартале от качелей. Вайрок подал ему шлем.

-Как беседа?

-Этой бутылки явно мало. Рядом с ним всегда звучит смех мертвеца.  
__________________________________________________

Марволо счастливо опустился в кресло. Его душа цела, у него есть семья, его сторонники и их дети довольны, он наконец сходил с Северусом на свидание. Жизнь хороша впервые за несколько десятилетий. Он недавно выкинул Поттеров из семьи Певерелл, так Абраксас примчался в замок Слизерин, смеясь во все горло.

-Ты бы их видел, - едва смог выдохнуть он. - Они часа два пытались понять, в чем проблема. Они не знали ни о Певереллах, ни о Гриффиндоре.

Слизерин долго вертел в руках палочку, которую ему доставила магия. Высшая палочка, значит. Марволо должен был признать, что она его не слушается. В итоге он отдал ее Регулусу, ничего не говоря. Парень просто кивнул.

-У нее есть хозяин.

Мантию Марволо оставил себе, хотя пользоваться не собирался. Мантия, Медальон Слизерина и Диадема Когтевран - реликвии его семьи теперь. Он начал ухаживать за Северусом с разрешения Принцев и планировал жениться на нем. Пока Северус был в Исландии, вместе с Августом и Барти. Аптеку молодый Принц решил открыть именно там. Академия в замке Слизерин была превосходной идеей. Многие маги из темных семей были восторженны делиться знаниями с молодым поколением. 

В магической Британии загуляли слухи о наследниках основателей. Люди гадали, кто они. Осуждали Министерство за оплошность. Гадали, что стало с Темным Лордом. Некоторые начали говорить, что его и вовсе не существовало. 

В Хогвартсе было особенно интересно, очевидно. Без слизеринцев вокруг споры в школе не утихли. Только теперь гриффиндорцы приставали к другим домам. Вот только трех львов уже отправили в лазарет за их шутки. По слухам, у Флитвика и Стебль заканчивалось терпение. Они всегда горой стояли за свои факультеты. Еще немного и Дамблдор с Макгонагалл отхватят от них. Гораций пытался выяснить, что делали слизеринцы теперь. Ему намеками рассказали об отдельной академии. Марволо знал, что Слизнорт ни слова не сказал об этом Альбусу. 

_Все интереснее и интереснее._

-Меня удивляет, что Дамблдор может сделать? - спросил Рабастан. - У него же ничего нет.

-В этом и вопрос, - кивнула Нарцисса. - Реджи и Арктурус уверены, что он попытается что-то сделать. Его репутация была безоблачна после победы над Гриндевальдом и появления Волан-де-Морта. Но теперь на него косо смотрят, потому что ни Волан-де-Морта, ни Пожирателей Смерти нет.

-Пока он пытается выяснить, кто Лорд Певерелл, - сказал Малфой-старший.  
_________________________________________________

Регулус отдал Ситху Высшую палочку. Адвокат благодарно кивнул, беря ее. До Даров Смерти ему дела нет, но иметь палочку деда он не был против.

Через пару дней Реджи смог пройти отбор в стажеры Европола, в Нидерландах. 

-Ты стал меньше пить, - заметил Бишоп. - С кем мне теперь отдыхать, босс? - Через пару лет Рихтер тоже придет в Европол.

-Я все еще пью, - пожал плечами Регулус. - Но алкоголь тоже перестает помогать. Я больше не испытываю такие сильные головные боли, как раньше. Но все тело теперь будто в тумане.

 _Это пугает._ Иногда он путает реальность с образами перед глазами. Но в некотором роде ему все же легче. Он проводит время с друзьями, говорит с дедом. Понемногу, но он возвращается в норму.

-Дела у Дамблдора так себе, - заметил как-то Вайрок. - Он не может найти наследников.

-Кто бы сомневался, - фыркнул Регулус. - О Принцах лишь некоторые темные маги знали, не более. Но он скрывает что-то еще.  
_____________________________________________________

Альбус задумчиво погладил свою бороду. Он не мог найти наследников основателей. Изначально он думал, что остались лишь Слизерин и Гриффиндор. Том бы погиб, а с титулом Гриффиндора Альбус бы разобрался. Он один знал, как опасна такая власть. На самом деле он хотел завлечь Джеймса в войну с Томом. Джеймс был настоящим львом, он бы отдал жизнь за их мир. Так потомки основателей прекратили бы свое существование.

Без таких сильных семей в Британии бы стало спокойнее. Альбус бы следил за порядком до своей смерти, а потом его место бы заняла Минерва. Она во всем на него полагалась. _Как и должно быть._

Но что теперь? Нужно выманить Тома. Альбус боялся, что Темный Лорд начал делать крестражи. Нужно это как-то проверить. Возможно... Дамблдор задумался. Он и Том очень сильны, отчасти потому что оба являются полукровками. Альбус сделал все, чтобы этот аспект остался в тайне. Но Том всегда верил в магию и говорил, что ему предрешено стать величайшим магом. Судьба. _Пророчество?_ Пророчество о падении Темного Лорда. Том точно клюнет на это.

Создать пророчество о том, что родится тот, кто победит зло. Очень поэтично. Директор сможет создать такое. Но где взять пророка? Мысли сами прыгнули к Регулусу. Мальчик был прав о палочке. Но он вновь исчез. Едва ли он будет участвовать в трюке с пророчеством, но он говорил с Альбусом. Может, Дамблдор сможет убедить его помочь иначе. 

Он вспомнил, что к нему обращалась Сивилла Трелони. Честно говоря, Альбус сильно сомневался, что у нее были способности. Но так даже лучше, разве нет? Ею легко управлять. Все будет выглядеть так, будто она произнесла настоящее пророчество. Дамблдор знал, что Питер связан с Пожирателями, но молчал об этом. Если сказать ему о пророчестве, то Петтигрю расскажет Тому. И тот наконец выйдет из укрытия. 

Но где взять ребенка хотя? Нужна сильная и старая семья. Как Поттеры, хоть их и изгнали. У Лили и Джеймса вроде роман, насколько помнил Альбус. Если Том нападет на них, то это может привлечь внимание нового Лорда Певерелла. Даже если ему нет дела до Поттеров, он может прийти, чтобы узнать о случившемся. Значит, Поттеры. 

Альбус улыбнулся, смакуя план. Если Том явится к Поттерам, то Дамблдор атакует его. Все-таки Альбус сильнее. Тогда он поймет, если ли у Тома крестражи. Тогда он будет думать дальше. Сейчас главное это. Стоит натравить Питера на пару светлых семей, вероятно. Это жестоко, но необходимо. Иначе люди потеряют веру в Альбуса. Этого он допустить не мог.  
_______________________________________

Когда Сириус не смог найти Ремуса для восстановления дружбы, он стал проводить дни с Дамблдором, слушая его во всем. Когда Альбус сказал, что скоро Пожиратели Смерти начнут атаковать влиятельные семьи, Сириус решил, что это его шанс реабилитироваться. Он начал следить за Лонгботтомами и Боунсами, потому что они наиболее сильные светлые семьи. Логично, что именно на них нападут первыми. Он не мог понять, почему они не присоединялись к Ордену хотя. Это не вина Альбуса, что слизеринцы сбежали.

Сириус следил всего пару дней, когда заметил подозрительного человека в темной мантии. Парень тут же выхватил палочку, бросаясь за неизвестным и кидая заклинание остолбенения. Человек увернулся и бросил заклятие в ответ. Сириус нырнул в укрытие, но что-то ударило его в спину, вырубая.

-Серьезно? Этот идиот просто атаковал? - нахмурился Фрэнк, скидывая капюшон мантии.

-Он никогда не отличался интеллектом, - пожал плечами Регулус. 

Из дома вышли хмурые Боунсы. Они заметили слежку, конечно, но это Регулус сказал им детали. Никто не был доволен Дамблдором.

-Не знаю, существуют Пожиратели Смерти или нет, - медленно произнесла Амелия, - но они явно не собираются никого атаковать. Об этом говорит лишь Дамблдор. К тому же, я слышала слухи об академии Слизерина. 

-Что будете делать? - спросил Реджи.

-Скажем, что заметили его. Его допросят в Министерстве. Скорее всего, отправят в Азкабан, если Фрэнк предъявит обвинения в нападении.

-Я сделаю, - кивнул Лонгботтом. - Марволо Слизерин, так? - прищурился он на Регулуса. - Не знаю, где Волан-де-Морт, что с ним сделали и был ли он вообще, но я помогу вам.

-Как и мы, - кивнул Эдгар. - Лучше мои дети будут в той академии, чем рядом с сумасшедшим стариком. 

Регулус усмехнулся.  
________________________________________

Сириуса отправили в Азкабан. Его оправдания только портили репутацию Дамблдора. У директора и так забот был полон рот. Стало известно, что Лорд Когтевран и Лорд Слизерин-Гриффиндор-Певерелл основали небольшую академию для чистокровных. На самом деле туда принимали не только их, но отбор был очень строгим. Это ставило под сомнение существование Темного Лорда. 

Конечно, были газетные статьи и свидетели, доказывающие его существование, но честно? Особо это не помогало. Некоторые говорили, что он сдался, некоторые, что погиб. На самом деле, ходили слухи, что новый Лорд Слизерин его и убил за то, что Волан-де-Морт порочил честь их семей. Марволо Слизерин лишь обворожительно улыбался на вопросы журналистов. 

Имя наследников Когтевран тоже стало известно. Как и то, что Северус Принц и Марволо Слизерин скоро поженятся. Магическая Британия встала на уши от такого. Наследники основателей бросили Хогвартс и были одной семьей, очевидно. В самой школе только об этом и говорили. Гриффиндорцы разрывались между яростью и скулением. Ведь получалось, что наследник основателя их дома выбрал слизеринцев и создал им новую школу. Некоторые чистокровные забрали детей из Хогвартса и устроили в академию Слизерина. 

Разумеется, Альбус попытался поговорить с наследниками. Он подключил верные ему светлые семьи, чтобы те убедили Лордов не отворачиваться от Хогвартса. Но Октавиан Принц лишь поднял бровь и отдал Министерству и журналистам старую книгу, в которой говорилось, что из-за частого кровосмешения в чистокровных семьях рождались сквибы. От тех отказывались. Но когда сквибы заводили семьи и в их детей попадала новая кровь, магия пробуждалась вновь. 

Это вызвало огромный поток людей, несущейся в Гринготтс для наследственного теста. _Будто худший кошмар Альбуса ожил._ Родственные связи были обнаружены, семьи воссоединялись. Тогда масла в огонь подлил Слизерин. Указал на то, что некоторые маглы боялись магии и жестоко обращались с магическими детьми. Министерство тут же бросилось проверять студентов.

Дамблдор был занят тем, что отбивался от громовещателей. Ему доставалось за то, что он проглядел жестокое обращение с детьми. 

-Я уверен, что семьи любят этих детей, - уверял он. - Просто у них небольшие разногласия.

Это стоило ему дорого. Гораций перешел на работу в академию Слизерина. Минерва отнимала у своего дома десятки баллов за их шалости и громкие крики негодования. 

Альбусу срочно надо было что-то придумать. Он терял контроль над ситуацией. Он специально скрыл информацию о сквибах, чтобы влиятельные семьи не имели много родственников. Прилив новой крови в семью мог породить мага уровня Тома вновь. _Или и того выше._

Директор потерял двух своих пешек. Но хоть Джеймс и Лили сошлись. Альбус уже придумал пророчество для их ребенка. Он не знал, был ли Лорд Слизерин Томом или нет, но Темный Лорд точно не удержится, если ему будет что-то угрожать. 

Через пару дней после всей этой катавасии Альбус встретил Регулуса недалеко от Министерства.

-Отдаете приказы, не зная о самом главном, директор? - усмехнулся Блэк.

-Что ты имеешь в виду, мой мальчик?

-Наследие Гриндевальда, - пожал плечами Реджи. У старого мага внутри все похолодело. - Один из его людей унес его. Но наследие все еще есть. Хотя это просто имя. В нем больше от другого предка.

 _Невозможно._ Но Альбус помнил смех и глаза Геллерта, когда тот умирал. Он стал одержим чем-то больше, чем Дарами Смерти. _Человеком?_

-Он последовал за скорпионом когда-то, - продолжил Регулус. - Вы тоже?

Он аппарировал прочь. Дамблдор сглотнул.  
__________________________________________________________

Октавиан поднял глаза от бумаг.

-Ты прекратишь пыхтеть? Просто навести их.

-Я был там недавно, - нахмурился Барти-старший. Но он явно хотел вновь поехать в Исландию. - Моя жена еще там.

-Потому что у вас теперь внук, - закатил глаза Арктурус. - Хватит строить из себя невесть что. Это почти стоило тебе сына.

Крауч поморщился. 

-Я хороший дед, - сказал он. Потому что теперь он старался. - В любом случае, что там у вас?

-Дамблдор теряет авторитет каждый день, - ответил Принц. 

Темного Лорда больше нет. Чистокровные наслаждаются жизнью. У детей, с которыми жестоко обращались, новые опекуны и дома. Это вынудило Министерство пересмотреть некоторые законы и усилить Статут о Секретности. В Ордене Феникса остались лишь три-четыре верных Дамблдору человека. Осталось разобраться с самим Дамблдором.

-Он отрицает, что знал о настоящей причине рождения сквибов, - цыкнул Крауч. - Пока ему только прилетает за то, что он многое позволял своим львам и игнорировал жестокое обращение с детьми. Что вы с Марволо хотите делать с Хогвартсом?

-Мы не уверены. Никому из нас он не интересен. Если Дамблдора не станет, а штат перестанет справляться, мы вмешаемся. Улучшим программу и найдем новых учителей, но академия останется главной. Там теперь разные направления, поэтому она больше напоминает университет, честно говоря.

Хотя студентам это не мешало. С близлежащими постройками наконец было закончено. Там пережидали полнолуние студенты-оборотни из стай Фенрира. Северус начал разработку нормального зелья для того, чтобы им было легче. Ему принес некоторые ингредиенты Вайрок, друг Регулуса. Темные маги впервые видели человека, от которого бросило в дрожь даже Сивого. 

-Где Регулус? 

-В Нидерландах, - ответил Арктурус. - Я купил ему квартиру там. 

Потому что с его внука станется прямо на работе ночевать. Очевидно, работа понравилась мальчику. Сам Арктурус в магловских организациях мало понимал, но раз его наследник вновь похож на живого человека, а не гуляющий труп, то его это устраивает.

-Что со слухами?

-Большинство людей уверено, что Темный Лорд был убит, а его сторонники разбежались. Причем давно. Это начинает отражаться на Дамблдоре, особенно после Сириуса. Дамблдор пока не говорит о Темном Лорде из-за этого. 

-Значит, что-то готовит.


	4. story

Минерва без сил опустилась в кресло в учительской. Еще нескольких детей забрали из школы. Попечительский совет наседал на преподавателей, говоря, что образование Хогвартса начинает падать. 

-Все из-за Альбуса, - пробормотала Поппи. 

Остальные молча согласились. Такими темпами выпускники их школы не смогут даже найти нормальную работу в магическом мире.

-Альбус всегда чего-то боялся, - медленно произнес Филиус. - Похоже, происходит то, что так его пугает.

Преподаватели виделись с Горацием. Тот был в восторге от академии. Он рассказал, что все студенты были прилежными и способными ребятами. Чего не скажешь о студентах Хогвартса. Они будто не знали, за что им схватиться теперь. 

Альбус утверждал, что наследнику Слизерина нельзя верить, но никто его не слушал. Марволо Слизерин создал не только потрясающую академию, но и приют для магических детей со всем необходимым для комфортной жизни. Темные семьи с радостью делились знаниями в разных областях со своими детьми в академии. 

-Меня пригласили в академию, - признался Флитвик. - Я согласился. - Никто не был удивлен. Маленький профессор становился все раздраженнее с момента ухода его любимых студентов. 

-Еще немного и Хогвартс закроют, - вздохнула Минерва. - Хотя наследники сделали известным, что не интересуются судьбой замка. Я не уверена, что будет со студентами тогда.

-Где Альбус, кстати говоря?

-Без понятие. Сказал, что все исправит. - Аврора закатила глаза. - Ему лучше не выкидать что-то глупое. 

-Я видела его у леса, - поморщилась Помона. - Там был Патронус-скорпион. Альбус рванул за ним, как будто под ним земля обваливалась.  
______________________________________________

Марволо махнул палочкой, отчего Петтигрю рухнул на пол. Пожиратели Смерти покачали головами.

-Старик спятил, - провозгласил Долохов. - Это объясняет, почему Поттеры внезапно исчезли. У них только сын родился, верно?

-Да, - кивнул Абраксас. - Как и у Лонгботтомов. Они будут в бешенстве, потому что день рождения их сына совпадет с Потторовским. 

-Что будем делать с крысой?

-Подправим память. Он скажет, что примкнул к темным магам, кто называл себя Пожирателями Смерти, но Волан-де-Морта он никогда не видел. Он расскажет, как Дамблдор скармливал ему информацию, надеясь, что Пожиратели проявят себя. - Слизерин побарабанил пальцами по столу. - Где Регулус?

Остальные огляделись. Парня не было. Беллатриса нахмурилась.

-Мне это не нравится. Дамблдор пойдет за ним. Реджи заманит его куда-то, но... 

Северус неуверенно посмотрел на остальных.

-Я слышал, как он говорил с Ситхом Алоли. Он учился в Ильверморни до меня. Мне сказали, что у него был дар прорицания невероятной силы.

-Если они знакомы, то их видения должны были пересечься. 

Марволо встал.

-Тони, Абраксас, идемте.  
____________________________________________

Воскрешающий камень поблескивал на груди Регулуса Блэка, а Высшую палочку крутил в пальцах человек с разноцветными глазами. Призрачный скорпион растаял в воздухе.

-Забавно, - тихо произнес Ситх. - Геллерта действительно не волновал этот человек. Ведь он мог выиграть дуэль тогда. Хотя Геллерт и так победил.

Он перевел взгляд на побледневшего Альбуса.

-Столько лет прошло, а вы все не отпускаете, Альбус Дамблдор. Даже у меня болит голова от видений. Что говорить о тех, кто был рядом с вами.

Реджи повернул голову. 

-И правда.

Дамблдор сглотнул.

-Эти глаза... Кто ты?

 _-Чей я внук, ты имеешь в виду?_ Ты знаешь половину ответа. Зачем тебе вторая? _Ты не достоин знать второе имя._

Имя того, кого выбрал Гриндевальд. Альбус сжал в руке новую палочку.

-Так ты пришел отомстить? 

Алоли наклонил голову. Гриндевальд никогда не был настолько спокоен. _Но другой был._ Ситх растянул губы в улыбке.

-Они сами выбрали исход. - Именно поэтому Ситху не нужен второй Дар Смерти. - Твое существование никак на это не повлияло. Как и им, ты мне _не нужен._

-Вы сами пришли, директор, - пожал плечами Регулус. - Вы никогда не видели маленькие кусочки картины. В итоге, вы сами себя обрекли. _Слишком легко, я бы сказал._

Альбус вскинул палочку, даже не зная, что кастовать. Но в тот же момент его впечатало в землю. Перед Регулусом и внуком Геллерта появился Марволо. Антонин, Абраксас и Аластор направили палочки на Дамблдора. Мимо пронеслись Северина и Октавиан.

-Вы целы? - вскричала Леди Принц.

Марволо мрачно осмотрел молодых людей на предмет ранений.

-Мы в порядке, - несколько удивленно сказал Блэк. - Мы бы справились.

-Не сомневаюсь, - процедил Слизерин. 

Алоли тонко усмехнулся, повернув голову. 

-Это и правда оказалось легко. Я хотел посмотреть, кто вызывал эту головную боль. - Ситх посмотрел на Альбуса. - Ничего интересного. Реджи, я возвращаюсь в Нидерланды. 

-Как скажешь. 

Марволо покосился на палочку в руке Алоли, но промолчал. У него были обоснованные подозрения относительно личности друга Регулуса. Это объясняло силу, что он ощущал от незнакомца.

-Альбуса ждет суд с применением сыворотки, - сказал Аластор. - Пора заканчивать этот фарс.  
__________________________________________

Влюбленность в Гриндевальда, сокрытие правды о сквибах, пренебрежение студентами, ложное пророчество и рассказы о Волан-де-Морте не спасут даже так называемый символ света. Дамблдор многое рассказал под сывороткой.

_Я символ света. Я знаю лучше всех. Только я знаю, что лучше для Британии. Никто больше не справится с этой ролью. Я всегда прав. Меня не оставят позади!_

К концу заседания голова болела не только у Марволо. Дамблдор ни слова не сказал о внуке Гриндевальда хотя. Когда только Регулус или Ситх успели применить заклинание? У Дамблдора не осталось союзников, когда его приговорили к Азкабану. Камеру специально зачаровали, чтобы не прилетел феникс, но Фоукс и так спокойно оставался в замке. Марволо честно не понимал, что птица видела в старике до этого.

Конечно, Регулусу досталось от деда и кузин за его выходку. Никто не хотел вновь его терять, когда он наконец начал поправляться и навещать их. 

-Даже не верится, что Дамблдор пошел так далеко, - пробормотал Абраксас позже. - Если бы началась магическая война с другой страной, Британия бы пала, настолько он затормозил наше развитие.  
____________________________________________

Октавиан в итоге был прав о Хогвартсе. Учителя едва справлялись. Минерва набрала новый штат в итоге и улучшила образовательную программу, но ущерб был нанесен. Хогвартс больше не считался лучшей магической школой в мире. 

-Я больше удивлен, что Дамблдор так легко пал, - признался Фенрир. - Я ожидал войну, честно говоря. 

-Я тоже, - кивнул Марволо. - Но это имеет смысл. Дамблдор фокусировался на целой картине, отбрасывая мелкие части. Но именно маленькие части часто оказывают решающее значение на исход событий. Дамблдор нацелился на Волан-де-Морта и совсем не смотрел вокруг. Он не понял, что ему стоит опасаться тех, кто был рядом с ним.

-Ну, - протянул Арктурус. - У нас есть академия, наши дети в безопасности. Разве нам есть дело до того, что думал этот идиот или что там с Хогвартсом?

-Твоя правда, - подтвердил Октавиан.  
______________________________________________

Регулус закрыл папку и положил на журнальный столик. Бишоп оторвался от своих документов.

-Что там у тебя?

-История. 

Реджи подошел к окну. Эта история началась давным-давно. Какие-то главы забыты, какие-то герои уже мертвы. Но они оставили наследие, не боясь смерти. _Эта история продолжается._

Регулус перевел взгляд на фотографии на подоконнике. Барти прислал фото их с Августом сына. Белла написала, что ожидает девочку через пару месяцев. Нагайна пилила Марволо, требуя внуков. 

Будут новые главы и события. Новые герои. Возможно, Реджи не будет участвовать, но он будет собирать записи. Ему интересно, что еще произойдет. _Закончится ли эта история когда-нибудь?_


End file.
